gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Truth
The Hidden Truth is a fanfiction written by Xbilliex. The protagonist of the fanfiction is Arya Ryder. The fanfiction is about Arya discovering who she really is, as well as her uncovering the truth, which has been kept hidden from her for so long. Enjoy ^_^ Prologue - The Dream (Arya's POV) (Ryder Residence) It had been a matter of weeks since I left college. A part of me was sad to leave but a part of me was overjoyed because my two years of hard work had finally paid off. I had officially finished a course in drama. Next, I was looking towards university. I planned to study at Wikiana University for a degree in performing arts. But anyway, I'll deal with university later. Currently, it was nighttime. It had been moments since my regular nightly adrenaline rush. I was sat in the living room with Dad, enjoying the warmth that the fireplace provided. Dad was watching a documentary about the Wikian gods and goddesses. "Erlend is the Wikian god of space, water and spiders. He is part of the Primal Trio, who are the most powerful of the immortals-" ''The TV blared whilst depicting a marble statue of the godly form of the god Erlend. "Are you okay Dad?" "Yep. I'm okay sweetie." Dad turned to face me and smiled. I could sense more sadness in his emerald green eyes, as well as the smile, than happiness. "Dad, you might as well just tell the truth. I know you're not okay." Dad let out a sigh before telling me how he really felt. "I'm sad because of how fast time flies. You've grown into a beautiful, intelligent young woman. I still remember holding your tiny little body in my arms." By this point, tears rolled down his cheeks. I hugged Dad gently. He was the only person I ever really had. The only person I could ever really trust. Ever since my mother, whoever she is, left me as an infant, Dad has been my mother too. He always made sure that my needs were satisfied and that I was happy. I would repay him with obedience, doing everything as I was told (even when I was a teenager, because I felt guilt everytime I rebelled against Dad). ''Luckily, if my plan of enrolling into Wikiana University is successful, I was not going to suffer the pain of leaving Dad as I was going to continue living at home whilst attending university. '' The hours went by rapidly. I continued to sit with Dad, until I started yawning. It was a signal for me to get to bed. "Goodnight Dad." "Goodnight angel." After saying goodnight to Dad, I proceeded to leave the living room, go upstairs towards my room and climb into my bed. ---- I opened my eyes to find that I was sleeping on a tree stump, in the middle of an enchanted forest. In the far distance, there was a light green glow. This glow was the only source of light in this forest, besides the moon and the miniscule stars in the sky. ''I wonder what this green glow is. Where was it coming from? Was I not alone? Using the stump as a support, I managed to stand up. This gave me a chance to finally take in what was going on so far. I was wearing a leather jacket, a black hoodie, jeans, leather boots and a necklace with a silver crescent shaped moon charm. On my back was a quiver, full of silver arrows that glistened in the light of the mysterious green glow. Hidden behind the tree stump was a silver longbow. A few fallen leaves and some broken branches scarcely covered it. I picked it up. It had been five minutes since I woke up when suddenly, I could hear the galloping of two horses. A cold breeze that hit me prompted to me to turn around. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw that the breeze came from two silver mare. Mounted on one of the silver mares was a young, blonde haired girl. She was wearing the exact same outfit as me. She was even carrying a silver longbow and a quiver full of silver arrows on her back like me. The only differences in appearance between me and this girl was our faces, our hair colours and our hairstyles. The girl's hair colour was a darker shade of blonde, where as mine was close to being white-blonde. Her hair was also in a braid. I just left my hair unstyled and allowed for it to flow. "Did you get lost?" the young girl asked me. She had a sweet voice. "Yes." "We should probably be getting back to the others. Hop on." Wait, others? I decided to go with the girl, to see what she meant by others. I mounted onto the spare horse and we rided towards the green glow. The cold breeze of the night sailed past me as my horse went from trotting to galloping. Eventually, the girl's horse also started galloping. Branches on the ground constantly crunched beneath me and the horse. It sounded like there was nothing but a thousand potato chips on the ground. ---- I estimated that around half an hour had passed. Our horses were still galloping. We had been travelling straight towards the green glow. "Do you think we're getting any closer to the other people that you speak of?" I ask the girl. She doesn't turn to face me. "Yes. I have a feeling we'll be reunited with the rest of the group very shortly." I was getting pretty fed up now. ---- Five minutes later.... Our horses were not galloping anymore. They had gone back to trotting. I was about to give up on this whole journey when... "You should close your eyes so your eyes don't get damaged from the glow and brace yourself as we're nearly with the others." advised the young girl, to me. "But my horse-" "Don't worry, I'll guide you. And I'll also tell you when you can open your eyes." "Okay." I replied. Now, I just had to play the waiting game, once more. ---- "You can open your eyes now." The girl instructed. Before I did so, I unmounted my horse. Then I opened my eyes, to a major surprise. I could not believe what I was observing. Thousands upon thousands of females, all of different ages, stood together. They was all wearing what I was wearing, a leather jacket, a black hoodie, jeans, leather boots and a silver crescent shaped moon charm. They all wore quivers on their backs, packed with silver arrows and they were all equipped with silver longbows. The only differences between us all were our faces, our ages, our hair colours and our hairstyles. And that's when the source of the mysterious green glow appeared. '' Initially, I covered my eyes as I thought that the glow was going to blind me. However, strangely, it didn't. ''That's when I realised that the glow was fading. "She's coming." One of the girls in front of me whispered to another girl. She? '' ---- 'She' turned out to be a woman in a blue cloak, brown dress and brown boots. But unlike me, the girl and the several other females, this woman was clutching a golden longbow. ''She must be of some importance. "Comrades, you may hunt.,." There was a sudden moment of silence. My eyes were fixated on the woman with the golden longbow. "Now!" Immediately, everyone ran and rushed into different directions. However, I wanted to get close to the woman. Slowly, I walked up to the woman, who had her back to me. She was watching everyone spiral off into different directions within the forest. "Excuse me, ma'a-" I attempted to make conversation with the woman, when I was interrupted by her. Her voice was silent and eerie. Like a whisper. "Arya..." Chapter I - Interview (Lana Aberforth's POV) (Wikiana University) Note: Lana Aberforth is a lecturer of science at Wikiana University. However, there is more to this lecturer than meets the eye. '' ''This POV is set three weeks after the prologue. ---- Morning time at the University. Another hectic day ahead of me. However, I wasn't going to lecture today. I was put in charge of interviewing those who were applying to study here. I walked down the corridor. Lockers almost lined the walls entirely. I remember when I was new to the University and the lockers made me think that this place was a high school rather than a University. The glass cabinets that displayed the trophies, medals and certificates that those in the University have won, past and present, glimmered in the sunlight from outside. Outside, in the outdoor sitting area, the marble fountain that depicted the Primal Trio, the most powerful of the Wikian gods and goddesses, spouted geysers of water repeatedly. It was a rather beautiful sight to look at, but unfortunately, I didn't have time to view beautiful things. I ran up three sets of staircases until I finally reached the door to the room that I needed to be in. A spare dance studio. The room opposite to the dance studio was where the applicants lounged. They'd remain in that room until it was time for their interview. I opened the door to the studio to find two students that I recognised, Evelyn and Brandon, two outspoken performing arts students. They've been studying here for two years now. One more year and they'll be graduating. "Oh, hey Miss Aberforth." Evelyn was sitting in my chair and Brandon was sitting in the chair where the applicant would sit during their interview. "What are you two doing here?" I asked them. I could see that Evelyn was holding a phone. "Our classes have finished for today so we've just goofing around for a bit." Brandon replied. "I have a suggestion for you two. Why don't you go and goof around in the Halls of Residence?" I asked the two of them. "Why can't we goof around in here?" Evelyn asked me. "Because I'm using this studio to interview those who are applying to study here." I replied. Both students rose from the seats. They proceeded to leave, but before they did... "Miss, if you interview anyone who wants to study performing arts, please accept them. We need more people for our latest project." "I'll see." I assured them. "Okay Miss. Thank you." Once Evelyn and Brandon had left, I sat at my seat. It had been tucked underneath a wooden desk. On the desk was a plastic cup full of cold water, a 100 page notebook and a pen. I placed both of my arms on the desk, Category:WIP Category:Xbilliex Category:Story Category:The Hidden Truth